The failure or malfunction of a seal, manifested in excessive leakage, may have dramatic consequences depending on the nature or functionality of the device or system where sealing is provided. Predicting such failure or malfunction allows the appropriate corrective actions, such as replacement or reinforcement of the seal, to be taken on time, thus avoiding any negative effect on the device or system when trying to repair during an emergency.
Most seal failures in rotary or reciprocating applications occur due to seal lip failure. The ability to detect major seal wear as a warning before failure occurs can be very valuable, especially in critical applications where seal failure would result in major damages, delay in operation, disrupt operation, or cause expensive repair.